


Emma at University

by Allyrion



Category: Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Emma Watson - Freeform, F/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, RPF, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyrion/pseuds/Allyrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first person POV experience of meeting Emma Watson at University from a humble perspective. Escalates into something more. If you're not into the smut, you've come to the wrong place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Best read with your preferred picture of choice for Emma Watson.

It began as just another day.

I was in the library at Brown University, studying between classes. Many people were passing me by, not uncommon at midday. But it took a very special one to truly draw my attention.

She had brown hair that fell across her shoulders and brown eyes you could drown in. She had not donned an effusive amount of makeup today to unveil a natural beauty few could match. Her bookbag draped one arm, her head turned toward some distant object I could not see. My pulse quickened at the sight, but I was also disheartened.

Emma Watson was not an uncommon crush in today's world. I will confess some joy at the news she was coming to Brown some several months ago. But I harbored few delusions of my chances. Fashion model, movie star, such widespread fame at such a young age. Everyone has fantasies, but reality eventually sets in to crush them. As I sat there though, elevated heart rate and all, basking in the beauty, a thought came into my mind. I had to at least try. This once at least, or I could never forgive myself for missing such an opportunity, small and unlikely though it would seem.

Emma turned her head back forward, her stride coming closer. I hurriedly tried to think of an icebreaker for conversation, some feeble pretext. And then suddenly fortune smiled upon me. Her book bag spilled opened a mere meter away, as if I had cast some spell from the movie universe that had bestowed her fame. One could say it was magical, given what eventually followed.

I quickly leapt up to take advantage of her misfortune and my luck. Some say chivalry is dead...but I had always been chivalrous to a fault, said my more effusive friends. She was leaning down, but I did not take the look many a modern man would have envied. Instead, I leaned down, collecting the first of the books. Her hair was falling forward in a lovely disarray as she was doing the same, but as she saw the second pair of hands, her gaze lifted. I met her eyes for the first time, and a more wonderful sight I had never known.

"Thanks for the help," Emma said. "I swear, I should just go with a knapsack these days, but...the fashion..."

"No problem," I replied, handing her the first pair of books and glancing at the volume and thickness of the others. "You seem to be quite the student."

"Hard to live up to the expectations of Hermione Granger," she said wryly. "But I try."

"You're in Professor Gerard's English Literature class too?" I asked, handing her the corresponding tome. "I haven't seen you there before."

"I don't always want to show up to be seen...you know how it is," Emma said, before pondering what she had said and laughing. She tucked a strand of hair back behind her ear. "Sorry, what a self-centered thing to say..."

I chuckled as I pondered her words. "Fame is not always kind, is it?"

"Not always." Emma sighed slightly. "There are a lot of people around who just want to attach themselves to you, or...have other designs."

"I can't say I can relate, but I understand," I replied amiably. "I'm just a regular dude. I can only imagine what it might be like."

Emma looked up again at me. Not the cursory glance of our first exchange, but a more thorough, searching one. I could tell what it meant. She was trying to see if I was genuine, or simply feeding her what she wanted to hear...or what I thought she wanted to hear. And maybe she was looking for a little more as well...

A small bloom of hope burgeoned inside me. I had already been fortunate, and now I was a little more so. Clearly Emma did not have a lot of normal conversations. And every word I spoke was genuine. I was not the womanizing, untrue type. Perhaps she saw that.

She blushed ever so slightly as I met her searching glance, then took the last of the books from my hands. "Thanks for the help...?"

I gave her my name. She smiled slightly, encouragingly...or so I hoped. "Maybe I will see you around?"

Emma Watson was rising away from me. All my progress, luck, fortune, was about to be lost. So many times in my life, I had played it safe, scuttling back behind my rock for fear of rejection. I would be damned if it happened again. I set my teeth determinedly. "Is Professor Gerard's class your next one as well?"

She considered the question as I rose, standing over her, but never looking away from her soft brown eyes. "Yes. In about three hours."

"Mine too," I said, taking a glance at my watch. "Maybe I can take you to lunch. Get you out of here from the inquiring eyes, and pass the time with something other than studying."

I felt a sudden sinking feeling as I realized my last words were a little more forward than I had intended, but Emma either did not notice or did not care. She gave me another searching look. My heart pounded.

"Sure." Never had a single word caused my heart to soar so much. "But only if you have a car. I don't want to eat around here. Let's grab some fast food."

I cracked a smile. "I took you for a more formal eating type."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises," Emma said in a teasing tone. "A lot of people can't tell the actress from the role. Maybe I'll show you."

It had all happened so fast that I stood there grinning like a loon. Emma was looking at me, bemusedly. "Are you going to grab your stuff...?"

"Oh, right." I quickly grabbed my books, throwing them haphazardly into my knapsack. As I turned back I caught a smirk on her face before she doused it. "My car is over here."

Together we walked out of the library towards the parking lot. I got many inquiring stares, but fortunately I did not see anyone I knew. I did not want to be distracted by my friends at this moment. However, many more were looking at Emma, which she ignored. Obviously she was not unaccustomed to stares.

I was so dumb-struck with my luck that I had not considered how laughable my car must have seemed to the likes of Emma. An old 90's Toyota. I suddenly felt a rush of self-consciousness. "This may not be the ride you're used to, Emma," I said anxiously as I pointed her forward.

"I'm counting on it." Emma smiled at the sight and waited patiently as I unlocked the doors and got in. She threw her bookbag in the back and stretched out languidly.

"What kind of food do you like?" I asked as I began, in retrospect, one of the most wonderful journeys of my life.

"Let's get some sushi," Emma said, her eyes closing. It was remarkable how at ease she seemed. I was glad.

I drove us to the best sushi place I could ever recall visiting, that was still classified as "fast food".

As I relayed what she had ordered, and she was conscientious enough to consider paying. "How much was it again?"

I laughed. "You won't be paying." The parking lot was full, and it was difficult to eat sushi properly while driving. So I began to drive off towards an empty parking lot farther down the road.

"You know how much money I have, right," she said, smiling at me. "You are a student, it doesn't feel right."

"No way." I smiled at her. "My treat. I am not going to let you pay."

Emma smiled at that and knew better to argue, but something flickered in her eyes again. I saw her staring at me again, searchingly, and then she nodded slightly, as if to announce some sort of approval to herself.

We ate our sushi there in peace and had a wonderful conversation. My initial awkwardness seemed to melt away as I felt a rapport develop that I had not expected. Talking to Emma was amazingly easy, and she seemed to be interested in what I had to say. We talked about Brown and Professor Gerard, but I purposefully did not ask about her movie career or her fame. I felt she had talked enough about that.

As we were finishing our meal, Emma looked around at the location we were at, deserted of almost everyone but the occasional traffic of the main road. "It has been a while since I had such a nice and simple experience. I miss it a lot."

"Glad to help." I smiled at her as I threw my sushi tray over my shoulder into the back seat, taking care to avoid her bookbag. She laughed at the action and mirrored it. I put the keys in the ignition to start it when I felt her warm hand on mine, sending a jolt of excitement through me.

Startled, I looked over at her to see Emma looking at me with a beautiful, delicate expression of soft affection. She removed my hand from my keys, leaving them dangling and clinking together. I put my hand back to my side, looking at her inquiringly.

Wordlessly, Emma reached her same left hand over to the front of my jeans, resting her hand for a moment on my crotch. Just the warmth of her hand there and the knowledge of whose it was started to make me stiff. "Emma..."

"Sssshhhh," she said. She let her hand linger there a moment, giving my bulge a squeeze. Then she reached her hand to the zipper and pulled it down, slowly, wonderfully.

"You don't have to do this Emma." I looked around at the surroundings, painfully aware of how laughable my comment would be to many men of the world. "Don't do anything you don't want to do."

"I won't." Emma undid my top jean button and opened the front, leaving my boxers exposed and what lay beneath solid as a rock. She saw the shape of my manhood through the boxers and smiled slightly. I looked at her with a curious expression.

The former Harry Potter starlet shifted herself in the seat to lean over my lap. "I'd prefer no one see this. Can you push down your seat?"

I quickly complied, my seat descending. To anyone outside it would look like an empty car in an empty parking lot. But to me, and Emma, it was anything but.

Emma reached her hand into my boxers, splitting the cloth to expose my penis, which rose as high into the air as I had ever seen it. I was not an amazingly hung man, nor small either, but my six inches seemed to appeal to her enough.

The ravishing brunette looked at my dick standing there and back at me. "You are such a kind person. Perhaps I can give you something back."

Emma gripped my cock with her hand and started to pump it up and down, slowly to start. My face contorted as I felt wonderful pleasure surge to every corner of my body. The brunette star  continued to look at my face as she continued her ministrations, gripping up and down the length with a slowly increasing tempo. "Does that feel good?"

I could only nod, words unable to express my pleasure. I resisted the temptation to close my eyes, at first, knowing I would want to savour this memory. But as I saw her hand moving up and down, I could not resist any further.

For a few more seconds Emma continued her handjob in a soft yet firm grip. Then I suddenly felt her hand move away. I opened my eyes. Her head was bent over my cock, her hair cascading downwards around it. She felt my gaze and looked at me one more time, smiling that smile I had come to love in so short a time.

Then Emma opened her mouth to welcome my cock inside. I moaned as I felt the hot wetness of her mouth descend upon the most sensitive of my body parts. She gave my tip a flick of her tongue, removing whatever precum had already collected there, and started to apply just the smallest amount of suction.

I threw my head back for a moment at the sensation, temporarily depriving myself of the eye-popping view of Emma giving me a blowjob. However, I could continue to feel it, the slickness of her saliva and the amazing feel as she grew accustomed to this new experience. When I opened my eyes again, Emma tilted her head slightly to look at me once again as she continued to descend. It was a lewd image, her beautiful lips parted by my cock, her delicate features studying my reaction curiously. Half my dick was inside her mouth by now, as Emma continued her torturous, glorious descent down my manhood.

Eventually, Emma reached the base of my cock, and my pubic hairs hit her nose. For a single glorious moment I felt my whole length deepthroated inside her, looking down to see nothing but her radiant face in which my penis was sheathed. Then she lifted off my cock, leaving my cock glistening in her wake, as she wrinkled her nose at the sensation of my pubic hairs. "Tickles," she said, almost shyly.

"Sorry. I can't help it."

Emma only smiled at that, pushing her hair back to gain better access to her target, and leaning forward again. Those wonderful eyebrows knitted as she started to work a little harder for my ultimate pleasure. The suction slowly grew as her hot mouth lowered itself on my cock once again, rocking up on down on my cock, keeping her delicate nose just above my pubes. 

It continued that wonderful way for some time...how long, I didn't care to know. I hoped I could demonstrate my stamina, but truth be told, with Emma Watson sucking my dick, I was unsure how long I could last. I looked over to see Emma's right hand inside her own pants, working between her thighs at the wetness I knew was there. I almost came right there with the knowledge, but somehow held on for a bit longer.

Emma's tongue continued to work wonders around my dick, flicking the underside in long licks, then moving to the top, then back to the bottom. The sensational blowjob was amplified by the knowledge of just who was providing this pleasure. I took a moment to bask in her beauty. The brown hair descending all around her face and ticking my pelvis, her eyes downcast as she focused, this gorgeous starlet sucking my penis with a fervor I had never expected to feel.

Suddenly I could feel a twinge in my dick and I knew I was close. I opened my eyes and looked down at the brunette starlet at work on my cock. "Emma, I'm about to cum."

Emma turned her eyes back up to me and made one of most wonderful sounds a man can hear, "Mmmmmhmmmmm", with her mouth full. She never stopped her ministrations even as I warned her. Her eyes made contact with mine, and I could see my penis disappearing again and again into that wonderful mouth, into that beautiful face, with those amazing brown eyes looking into mine the whole time. And that was it.

I could feel my dick pulsing as I came hard into the hot, welcoming mouth of Emma Watson, whose eyes flickered slightly at the sensation. However, she never slowed, continuing to move her head up and down. Even as my cum was filling her mouth, her tongue continued to lap at my dick. My dick muscle contracted again and again as I stared into those beautiful brown eyes, and I felt yet another powerful spurt coat her tongue, and then even more. Emma started to look slightly uncomfortable as my orgasm continued, but I somehow knew in that wonderful moment she would not stop until she milked every drop from my spent cock.

It was the longest, most satisfying orgasm of my life, fitting for my most wonderful sexual experience. Eventually, my dick started to settle, but Emma did not seem satisfied as she felt the spurts slow. If anything, the suction and fervor grew more intense, as if she did not want the feeling of my cumming dick in her mouth to end. Eventually though, I simply had nothing left, soaring on cloud nine, my breaths coming out raggedly, my eyes firmly locked onto Emma's.

I could not tell how full of cum her mouth was, but the way she was moving, and the small dribbles spilling out the side of her mouth as she continued up and down, gave some hints. She made sure to suck up any drop that she felt had escaped her. It felt amazing, but I was nearing sensory overload. Emma finally seemed to realize it too. Eyes still on mine, she sucked hard on my dick to clean off every last bit of my jism, then lifted her head off my cock. She had sucked it bone dry.

Emma sat up from my spent dick, and I saw her face in rapt pleasure as she turned her beautiful face to look into mine. She opened her mouth for me, so I could see the results of her blowjob. I was treated to the gorgeous sight of Emma's tongue swimming in my creamy white jism. She seemed to enjoy the taste, her tongue moving around and working as she continued to feel at my warm loud in her mouth. My orgasm had been more powerful than I had even imagined, but Emma had taken it all without complaint.

She treated me by moving my load around in her mouth for a moment more, looking into my eyes the whole time. Then her mouth closed. I heard and watched Emma swallow my huge load of cum with a satisfied look on her face, as if she was finishing the most delectible dessert. She opened her mouth. I could still see the space between her teeth blurred white from my creamy jism, but the main part of it was gone, descending down her willing throat. Emma flickered her tongue around to clean her teeth off, then swallowed the residue. She looked at me as she tucked her hair behind her ear again.

"How did that feel?"

"Amazing," I said. "I had no idea..."

"I don't usually do that for anyone," Emma confessed. "You were actually the first boy I've let cum into my mouth. But I couldn't help myself. And you tasted so good."

Even my spent cock twitched at that. Emma saw it and laughed. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hopefully I gave you a wonderful memory, since you treated me so well. I loved just talking to you."

"We did more than that," I said, still dazedly. She laughed. "We did, but you never expected it from me. And that made all the difference. A lot of men want to sexually conquer me...but you, you just treated me like a lady. And I wanted to reward you."

"Hell of a reward," I said. She laughed again. "When you get your head on straight, I would appreciate you taking me back to Brown. I think I may attend Professor Gerard's class for once, and I'd like you to be there beside me."

"Really?" I said, as I moved my seat back up and started my car.

"Well, we're not finished. I have one more thing to show you tonight." Emma Watson looked at me sultrily.

I felt as if my car was skimming on the journey back to the university.


	2. Chapter 2

Together we endured Professor Gerard’s class.

The teacher had a monotone and an indescribably boring nature that turned even the most exciting literature towards tedium. Many classmates were buried in laptops, stifling yawns, or staring vacantly at either the professor or certain inanimate objects.

Alone of the class though, I was soaring, on the inside at least.

I knew better than to show it though and draw attention to myself. I kept my enthusiasm bottled up, keeping my face a mask of neutrality. I made sure to keep my eyes on the professor even as my thoughts swirled far, far away from the reading material.

The events of my lunchtime had been absolutely joyous. It seemed as if I could never be unhappy again. Everything had just seemed so impossible and somehow come into place; it still felt like some part of a dream. I felt like I should be pinching myself or maybe even spinning my totem.

Not many men could be blessed with the opportunity to meet Emma Watson, nor receive the acceptance of a clumsy, low-key lunch that had somehow appealed to the starlet.

And then…after the lunch…

Despite myself, I let a small smile snake onto my face. I had not expected things to escalate so quickly. I had hoped, of course; what man wouldn’t.

Emma had given me a blowjob. The young brunette actress had sucked my cock relentlessly until I uninhibitedly came into her hot mouth, and then swallowed my load with enthusiasm.

No wonder I alone of the class was on cloud nine.

I looked to my left with that faint smile still on my face, still coming to grips with my fortune, and saw the very object of my thoughts sitting placidly next to me.

Emma had every look of the docile, interested young student. Perhaps that look had lent her further credibility in her role as the brainy Hermione Granger.

She was also breathtakingly gorgeous, of course, as many men could testify.

The girl had grown into a luscious young woman. Her hair was falling in a curtain of brown locks past her face to frame her head, her soft brown eyes studying the professor, her delicate features unreadable. Her pink lips were pursed, her posture at ease and relaxed.

Emma turned her head to return my look with one of her own. Despite what we had already shared, I felt a thrill of excitement at that glance and attention. She gave me a faint smile of her own, one that somehow conveyed a sense of promise and desire, then turned back to the professor.

She was ever the dutiful student on the outside, but I knew from personal experience that the young starlet was far more…explorative than she looked. The evidence was provided again as a delicate hand touched my leg with a warm gentleness.

I buried my faint smile and tried to keep my expression as blank as I could, face forward. Even as Emma’s hand snaked further across my leg to trace the outline of my manhood, which rapidly hardened again at her deft touch.

My breathing threatened to give me away and I tried to take careful breaths, even as Emma squeezed gently at my cock from beneath the constricting layers of my pants. Then, suddenly, her hand moved forward to grip it hard, sending me forward out of my chair, face contorting.

Fortunately, my outburst was unnoticed. In my haze of thoughts and the feel of Emma's warm hand on my cock, I had not realized the class was over, and the students were rising out of their chairs. It had been the fastest class of Gerard’s I could ever recall, and I could not remember any of it. Nor did I particularly care to.

Emma had removed her hand from beneath the table and rose to collect her books. I did the same, careful to avoid any outward expression…but I felt as if my iron manhood would give me away to any who looked. Fortunately none did in their haste to depart the tedious class.

“Well then,” I said to Emma, trying to keep my tone light and conversational. “Would you care to follow me, Ms. Watson? It appears we have some studying to do.”

Emma looked at me. I was sure she knew the meaning behind my words, and she nodded.

I led the way out. Emma lingered in collecting her books to keep a careful distance between us. In the university throng I lost her, but I knew better than to look for her, and instead kept going towards my dorm room.

I had to trust that the lovely starlet was going to follow me after what we had already shared. Talk about unlikely, but what choice did I have?

The milling students proved the standard challenge, like so many ants in the underground tunnels of their anthill. Eventually, though I made my way through the traffic, heart soaring with excitement, leading the way towards my own dormitory building.

Eventually, I reached my destination, stepping inside the sizable structure and heading for my first floor dorm room. As I finally reached it and stepped inside, I threw my bag onto my desk with an uncaring toss and sat down in my chair, spinning it to look at the doorway.

She was not there.

I felt a sudden, irrevocable sense of loss. I was such an idiot. I should have stayed with her. It was an opportunity lost, perhaps one of the greatest a man can have, and I had thrown it all away. In my stupidity I had not even got her phone number.

God damn, I was an idiot. I leapt forward in my chair to my bag and pulled out my phone, as if it held some sort of answer. I turned it on and hoped vainly for some text or some kind from Emma, and saw nothing. Damn it. I would have to go out there and look for her, as inconspicuously as possible.

“Hey.”

The voice had come from my open doorway. I looked over and saw Emma Watson standing in it, framed beautifully, and felt a thrill of relief, excitement, and lust at the sight.

Few men could look upon such beauty and not feel these things. I had already noticed her face many times, most recently in class, previous in my car as she had dutifully sucked my cock, and even before that in our first chance meeting in the library.

But damn, the girl had a body on her too.

I came to realize that I had not seen her body naked yet and felt that primal, male desire burgeoning inside me. The swell of her breasts were neither large nor small beneath the cloth of casual shirt and jacket, her form shapely, her height well below mine.

I must have looked like an utter fool as I sat there transfixed, but Emma only studied me with a knowing smile.

“So this is your room, is it?” she said. A couple lithe steps inside followed the words, those beautiful brown eyes beneath the dark eyebrows studying her surroundings. “Cozy.”

Then Emma Watson kicked the door shut behind her, and with a careful movement locked it, before turning back to me.

“Roommates?” she asked quietly.

I was still paralyzed; I had never imagined that one day my feeble dorm room would have such company. Yet, here she was. Damn, maybe dreams do come true once in a while.

“No roommates,” I said, grateful for the fact. “Got lucky this term.”

“Yes, I suppose you did.” Emma smiled at me knowingly and studied the room again. I saw her notice the closed drapes, the window. “Looks secure. Good. I can’t have any pictures or videos getting out. I have an image to protect.”

Emma’s face turned into the sultry expression she had given me in the car, right after my blowjob, after her promise she was not done with me. “At least, in public.”

Well now, that awoke more than a few feelings. My cock was still hard from her classroom tease, and Emma's ravishing beauty did nothing to dispel it. I finally broke from my haze of confusion to lift off my chair, sending it spinning. I put my arms around her, and tilted my head downwards to kiss her.

My hands snaked through that sweet-smelling brown hair, then down her back. I could feel the strap of her bra through her shirt and jacket, so close and gripping was my touch. Emma returned my kiss with more than a few feelings of her own, her hands snaking around my back, drawing me closer.

When that kiss finally broke, Emma was flushed. It leant her features an even greater beauty, and my own body was soaring.

We both wanted what was next, that was plain. My cock was rigid in my anticipation, attracting a teasing, hungry glance from Emma.

“Condom?” she asked.

I looked stupidly at her for a moment, then recovered hastily and nodded. Thank god. To be denied of this chance by not having a condom was an unbearable thought. I returned to my desk and pulled open a drawer to take a condom out.

As I did so, Emma threw her open jacket onto the floor, leaving her in her shirt that put her shapely body on even better display. I rose to kiss Emma again, and as I did she took the condom package from my yielding hands. As we broke apart again, both flushed even further, Emma looked apologetically to me.

“Sorry. I know it isn’t the most romantic, but I can’t take risks. Career and all.” Emma smiled. “I’ll do my best to make you forget about the condom.”

I could only nod. A condom might remove that extra feeling of intimacy, I was not about to protest the circumstances of my situation. “We’ll only do what you want to do, Emma.”

At that memory of their first time, Emma smiled, and descended down my form. Carefully, she drew down my pants. My boxers remained beneath, but my penis was so hard it was actually poking through the cloth. She looked at the sight at eye level and smiled, setting the condom onto the floor.

“Well, perhaps we should have a little bit of fun before,” Emma said. “After all-“ she paused, her hands raising to push her hair behind her head. “You have a nice cock. It remember how it tastes too.”

Without any further delay, as if she had been waiting in her own anticipation, Emma bent forward and again I felt my cock once again enter the her warm, welcoming mouth.

The brunette starlet did not hesitate. She slid my length along her lips until my length was fully sheathed inside her. Those brown eyes looked up at me and I was, once again, treated to the sight of Emma's lips parted lewdly by my cock.

She slid off my dick, then back forward along its length. Her tongue was active, her mouth and throat working to accommodate this sizable, welcome invader. I simply stood in rapture, watching this gorgeous beauty at work. I knew that it was the same thing that had happened recently in my car, but I did not argue.

One does not argue when Emma Watson is sucking your cock.

It continued that way for a good five minutes. I was harder than I felt I had ever been as she continued her exquisite ministrations, and I had to consistently ignore the growing twinges of ejaculation. I knew from experience that she would suck me to completion, but I’d be damned if I let this fortunate experience slide away so quickly.

At the end of those five minutes, Emma drew off my cock at last. “Still as good as ever,” she commented lightly. “But I want something a little more this time, now that we have some more privacy.”

She picked up the condom and ripped it open. I watched as Emma drew out the condom and looked down upon my manhood, her lust now written plainly across her radiant features.

“Damn, you're good-looking,” she said, staring raptly at it.

That was so absurd I had to laugh. “Seriously, Emma? You of all people, think that of me? Look who’s talking.”

“Come now,” she said coyly. “If I didn’t think you were cute, I wouldn’t have swallowed you earlier.”

Then she studied my cock again, still moist with her own saliva, and her expression grew more serious. “I can’t become pregnant. But I can’t use a condom on our first real time together. I want to feel you inside me.”

She looked up, her features delicate, vulnerable, and more beautiful than ever. “You’ve proven I can trust you. You’re one of the nicest, most down-to-earth people I’ve met. Promise me you'll tell me when you are about to cum, so I can make sure...nothing happens.”

What choice did I have? To say no?

Of course, the fantasy of nutting inside Emma Watson was an exquisite one. To make her mine, to fill her with my seed even as she shook in her own pleasure.

But Emma deserved the right to choose. I nodded. “I will, Emma. I promise.”

“Thank you.” Emma threw the condom aside to the floor. Slowly, tortuously, she began to undress herself.

Her shirt was first Emma slowly drawing her shirt up over her head. Below, she wore a white, lovely bra that bore her ample bosom. Beneath the thin cloth I could see the protrusion of her two nipples. Then she drew her pants downwards to reveal a pair of matching panties.

Of course, I did the same. My pants were already off, courtesy of her warm-up blowjob, but I drew my shirt up over my head and threw it to the side with absolutely no care. I looked back to see Emma Watson’s hands both locked behind her back to the strap of her bra, unhooking it and carefully removing it from her chest.

Emma Watson’s breasts were youthful and full. Her nipples, as seen before, were hard, both them and the aereolas they centered a dark colour, lighter than black but darker than brown. Her slim curves were brought into sight below, her lovely youthful body now clad only in panties.

Slowly, Emma continued and drew them downwards as well. As she did so, her eyes watching my expression carefully, the nest of her matching brown pubic hairs came into few between her thighs. She threw the the last of her underwear aside and smiled at me, looking a little flushed now but excited as well.

At long last, we were both naked.

I let a small amount of aggressiveness permeate into my actions. Feeling Emma suck my cock had been something amazing, true, but I wanted something more, and she was ready. I gently pushed her onto my bed, and the brunette starlet let herself fall onto it.

Resplendently nude, Emma held herself up with her arms, her hair heeding the call of gravity to fall behind her. Her eyes looked at me towering above her and smiled.

“I wanted your cock inside me the moment I saw you,” she confessed as she looked upwards at me above. An almost feral expression grew on those lovely features of her. “Now fuck me.”

How could I refuse such an offer? I followed her onto the bed, holding myself up on top of her. I drew my right hand up to cup gently at one breast. I let my thumb flicker at the hard nipple, making Emma cry out, then let my face fall to lick and suck at the sensitive nub as well.

The strain was considerable on my poor left hand, which was alone holding up my entire weight so I did not crush Emma’s body below. But to finally get at those wonderful breasts was worth it.

However, Emma had made a very special recent request of me, and I was only too glad to dutifully oblige. I lifted my attentions from her breasts and positioned myself carefully above Emma Watson, lining up my cock carefully and excitedly. I savoured the sight of my dick positioned just in front of her glistening, clearly aroused pink cunt.

I looked up at her face and saw Emma's eyes were cast downwards to where our two bodies were soon to be joined. She met my eyes, smiled, and gave me a nod, preparing herself.

Then I slowly drove myself forward into that exquisite pussy.

God, it was even better than her mouth, and I didn't think that was possible. Even with only the head of my dick inside her, I could feel the velvety sheath begin to envelop my manhood. As I pushed in further and further, giving her a chance to adjust to my length, Emma moaned as she felt herself filled.

I reached the end of my length and looked down at her, still buried to the hilt inside her pussy. Emma's eyes were unfocused, as if she was analyzing the new feelings of me inside her, then her gaze snapped back to the present to look back at me.

“You feel so nice,” she confessed breathlessly. “I'm so glad we didn’t use the condom.”

“You are so beautiful Emma,” I said, drunk on her beauty and my pleasure, taking a moment to enjoy the sensations of her moist center.

“You truly think so?” came the reply. Her face got that same, faintly feral expression from before. “Then prove it.”

Slowly, I drew out of that wonderful sheath, and then thrust back inside with a leisurely movement. I knew to start slow, and then to slowly increase the tempo. This was not an experience either of us wanted to end soon.

As I continued in my missionary position, ploughing into Emma with growing speed, I was stuck in a haze of male pleasure. Emma was enjoying it almost as much as I was; she was crying out, moaning, her hands snaking out to grip at various parts of my body, trying to draw me even further inside her.

I began to distantly contemplate the twinges of my impending orgasm, but resisted with all the power I could manage. Emma trusted me. I knew some men would have claimed her anyways, happy for the one chance of ultimate culmination.

I was stronger than Emma. I could hold her down as I fed my seed inside her pussy, as she cried out and writhed above me in equal parts of terror and rapture.

But I could not do that to her. I was not that kind of person. I think she knew that as well, and perhaps that was some of what drew her to me. The average joe, the normal university student who had nothing but pure affection to offer this famous, beautiful starlet.

I couldn't find it in myself to break her trust.

I plunged into her again and again. Emma began to meet my thrusts, our bodies shuddering in increasingly rigorous impacts against each other. The air grew heavier with both the sounds of our pleasure and the smells of sex.

Emma's breasts bounced with each impact, her hair shaking as well in our fierce lovemaking. Her lovely brown eyes studied me with pure desire and lust, watching me as I fucked her over and over again.

Then, suddenly, her eyes seemed to sparkle. She drew her hands up to throw me to the side, and I had a distant, unimportant thought that it was fortunate my bed was of a decent size. I found myself on my back, curious at this new turn of events.

Emma straddled me. I had had my time on the top it seemed, now Emma wanted some fun for herself. I could have overpowered her to continue my previous experience, but if truth be told I liked this view even better.

I got a glorious view of her body as it soared above me. Her breasts swung downwards in gravity, making them appear larger and ever more appealing. Her hair no longer fell behind her, but forward, framing her face and those increasingly hungry eyes of hers. There was so much to take in; the lush, feminine curve of hip, her straining thighs as she held her own weight up, the dark nest of pubes, the somehow appealing belly button that centered her naked form.

Then Emma drove herself down on my engorged cock and all such peripheral thoughts were driven out of my head.

Compared to missionary, the cowgirl position has the advantage of gravity on its side. I felt my cock penetrate even deeper than ever into Emma as she began to ride me passionately. Occasionally she let out an appealing squeal, otherwise moaning and crying out to indicate her pleasure. I tried to respond by thrusting upwards, a play of muscles along my form growing as I did so.

As time passed, I grew more and more pleased with myself. First of all, I was somehow managing to make her cries grow ever louder in volume; Emma was clearly enjoying herself, as she was mounted firmly upon me with her surprisingly strong legs. Secondly, I had held myself this long and I felt my efforts would make our culmination even more glorious. Even Emma herself was tiring slightly compared to me, her movements growing more and more erratic, but my strength was buoyed by the nature of a man who has had his fantasies impossibly achieved.

Then suddenly, Emma gave out her loudest scream yet. “God, you feel so good!” she cried out, and then, suddenly, she fell forward onto my form. Her breasts crushed against my chest, her mouth meeting mine, her eyes wild as her body shuddered in orgasm. As she did, I kissed her, feeling her pussy spasming around my penis and strained to hold myself back.

That was far too much. Emma had just orgasmed on my cock, drawing it even further inside her. I fought myself for control, for her sake. As she subsided, and slowly rose, her eyes returning to focus and studying mine, I looked upwards to her.

“Emma, I can’t hold on much longer.”

The exhaustion vanished from her face. Emma seemed to steel herself for this one final effort, looking down at me lustily and nodding. “Thank you for telling me.”

She slowly drew up and off my dick, inch by incredible inch, until eventually Emma freed her pussy of my cock. The actress didn't move much farther than that though; just a few inches of air separated my penis and her cunt, but it seemed enough for her.

Emma slid her hand downwards and began to pump at my dick. I was confused. There was hardly enough space between my dick and her pussy to be completely, totally safe, but Emma was pumping me diligently and I could not hold on for much longer.

“Don’t…stop…” I cried out, body straining. Emma looked down at me with a sensual, rapturously smile. “I won’t.”

That was enough. I finally gave in to that long-denied urge to cum for the gorgeous, brunette starlet. My body convulsed under her handjob, then suddenly the first, powerful stream shot out of my dick as her warm hand pumped along my length.

The spurt shot up her naked form, narrowing missing the pussy she was protecting. Instead it marked her body in a trail of white creaminess onto her belly, glistening in contrast to her dark pubes as it marked it.

Emma studied that sight as my penis strained for another furious spurt. She looked deeply into my eyes and I saw something there I had not seen; it was the same feral expression as before, but this time in full, passionate force.

And then, just as I felt my cock pulsating again, Emma Watson dropped her hot pussy right onto my spasming dick.

The sensation was unexpected and the pleasure unexplainable by mere words. I had been thinking about the feel of her cunt as I came, deprived of the actual sensation by her own wishes. Now suddenly the sensation made a welcome return even as I writhed in the midst of my orgasm.

My second spurt sent what must have been an even stronger steam of my seed inside Emma's welcoming cunt, all the more powerful for my surprise and simply how damn good it felt. I looked up at Emma, my mouth open, but I simply could not speak, except for a groan of absolute, ultimate pleasure. The expression on her face was still that look of pure, unfiltered lust, looking down into my eyes as she smiled and kept herself upon me, willingly accepting my load for a few more magnificent moments.

Then Emma rose off of my fountaining manhood again, not quite far enough to free me completely, and then drove herself downwards. I could tell she was not thinking straight, still almost feral, all thoughts driven out of her mind by the lewd sensations of our culmination. I wasn’t exactly in a position to tell her otherwise, though. All I could keep thinking was how beautiful she was, and how good her cunt felt as it milked my cock even as it relentlessly shot spurt after spurt deep within her.

I could feel her somehow convulsing her inner walls on my dick, prolonging my orgasm even further. Emma let out her first cry of pleasure at the enchanting sensation of my hot load seeding her, still occasionally finding the presence of mind to rock up and down on me.

I had known no better feeling than my unrestrained orgasm inside Emma and feared I never would. I basked in the incredible moment, reveling in Emma's heavenly, wet sheath around my cock and her radiantly sweaty form above.

Finally, I began to still. I could feel my cock slowing in its faint pulses, then stop completely. I looked at the place where we were joined, and felt Emma's exhausted gaze drawn there as well. My first spurt of jism was still leaking along the front of her naked body, but the rest of my load was firmly, irrevocably settling inside her pussy.

Emma’s expression had changed to one of tiredness and near incredulity, as if she could not believe the fierceness of recent events. She met my eyes for a moment, then down at her again at her own pussy and my cock still inside it. Slowly, the evidence of our coupling was borne; from around my cock pearly white seed began to slowly leak out of her. One of her hands descended to gently feel at herself, as if she couldn't quite believe how far things had gone. I thought in that moment she might run to the bathroom, to try to clean my load out of herself with a haste borne of terror.

Then her face settled neutrally, and she sighed, her form dropping once more along mine to kiss me. My essence remained inside her, welcomed.

As our lips broke apart at long last, and I felt reason and sense finally return to both of us.

“Emma…” I said. “I didn’t want to…”

“You must be a very special man,” she said curiously, looking into my eyes. “I’ve never met someone who makes me forget myself as much as you do.”

I didn't really have a reply for that. Emma sighed. “First I swallow your load, the first time I've ever done that. And then, now, you drive me so wild you make me forget myself, and you cum inside my pussy.”

Then a smile bloomed. “It takes quite a man to break my inhibitions like you do.”

I gave her a curious look. “You may be pregnant.”

“I’ll worry about it when it comes.” Emma relaxed onto my form, my cock still inside her, our fluids still mixing deeply inside her pussy. That was an ingratiating thought, particularly since she had seemed to finally welcome it.

I let my hand stroke at her hair as her face settled on my chest, her own hand stroking at my chest hair. She murmured as we lay there naked together on my bed.

“I just want to rest here, and have a bit of normality in my life,” she said. “Please…let’s just…relax.”

I didn’t say anything further, but instead my arms protectively around her, and Emma exhaled.

Together, we rested, our worries driven away for at least a few, glorious hours.


End file.
